


Countdown

by Nolita



Category: Coppelion
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pre-Series, Siblings, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolita/pseuds/Nolita
Summary: The calendar displays the blank page for September, none of the boxes filled in. The pages are usually left blank except for important events.Shion can't see the next page, but their field trip on October 1st will definitely be marked.
Relationships: Ozu Kanon & Ozu Shion





	Countdown

“Mana-chan, we've only got one month left until deployment!”

Shion yawns, slides her feet off her desk and shuffles around in her seat to see Meisa at the side of the classroom. She's leaning over Mana's desk excitedly, pointing at the calendar next to the whiteboard.

Shion turns to stare at it too, distantly aware of Mana's voice somewhere nearby.

The calendar displays the blank page for September, none of the boxes filled in. The pages are usually left blank except for important events.

Shion can't see the next page, but their field trip on October 1st will definitely be marked.

“Sis,” Shion leans back in her chair, far enough to knock her chair against Kanon's desk behind her. “A month's not really very long, is it?”

“Guess not,” her sister says vaguely, closing her magazine and tossing it onto the empty desk next to her. “Is this about the field trip?”

“Yeah,” Shion says thoughtfully, letting herself fall forward on the chair with a bump, and then spinning it round to face Kanon. “It's a big day, right?”

“Yeah, some crap like that.”

“We won't ever be high schoolers again after that, right?”

“Yeah,” Kanon says again, her expression faltering slightly. “But, y'know, that means we'll be able to do whatever we want.”

Shion nods, still thinking. She looks from her left arm, covered with long, deep scars, to her right one.

The movement does not go unnoticed by her sister.

“Don't,” Kanon says sharply, her hand over Shion's in an instant. “I'll find you a way to mark the days, so don't do it on your skin, promise?”

She rises from her seat, but doesn't withdraw her hand. Her tone softens; her voice wavers.

“Promise me, alright?”

“Okay,” Shion nods, leaning back in her seat and stifling another yawn. She rests her feet up on her desk and smiles up at her sister, squeezing her hand. “I promise.”

She must have dozed off again, because the next thing she's aware of is Kanon in front of her, shaking her awake.

“Wake up, Shion! Look at this!”

A grin spreads over Shion's face. “You got me something?”

“Sure did." Kanon presents the calendar, identical to the one by the whiteboard, proudly.

“Where did you did get it?”

“Nicked it from one of the empty classrooms.” Kanon grins. She flips the page to the next month, to show October 1st circled in red, before turning back to September.“You can cross off the days until then, starting with today.”

Kanon leans over to Mana's desk and grabs one of her pens, tossing it to Shion. Mana continues writing without sparing them a glance.

Delightedly, Shion clicks the pen a few times before setting the page straight in front of her, ready to cross out the first day. Her hand shakes, but she makes sure the lines meet the edge of each box.

“What do you think?” she holds it up for her sister to see, who nods her approval.

“You know what this means, Shion?”

“What?”

Kanon stabs a finger in the direction of the classroom door.

“It means we've got twenty nine days left to make sure this shithole of a school doesn't forget us.” She drops her hand to reach for Shion's. “C'mon, let's go make some memories!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote several years ago but never ended up uploading: it's sort of a companion piece to the pre-series vignettes about Aoi, Ibara and Taeko.
> 
> This series and these characters are still very close to my heart.


End file.
